Moments in Time
by Regina Halliwell
Summary: Gap-fiiller one shots for Cappie/Casey romantic moments throughout the series.
1. 101 Turnabout's Fair Play

Disclaimer: Some dialogue taken from "Greek" and is not claimed to be the author's own creation. No profit is intended from this fan created work, and all credit is given to show creators and writers. All the rest is the express property of this writer and should not be reproduced without the writer's permission.

She was too casual. Casey's wardrobe was so careless it could stand to compete with Cappie's own devil-may-care clothing. It was almost like she had put on a persona to enter the bar, so she could do what she wanted and keep it separate from her true self. No regrets, no consequences. Just like Cappie. That, and wearing a brightly colored polo shirt might only serve to remind Cappie of her unfaithful (of late) asshole of a boyfriend.

She knew what she was doing. She entered the bar and headed straight for the pool table, starting a game so it didn't look like she was waiting for him to approach her, as he inevitably would. After all, this was _his_ place. So different from the CRU Greek-overrun Dobler's, Lite N' Easy was just that. This place was more calm. Fewer people. Things could happen here without people seeing or knowing about them. That, and she knew this was the surest solution to getting her way.

Casey didn't have a lemon drop like she would have at Dobler's. Although this was hardly the personality she showed the world everyday, a little role playing never hurt anyone. And for Cappie and Casey it certainly wouldn't be the first time. That made it easy. Part of her wanted to be drunk for this, to make it even easier. That part made her go get a beer. She also didn't want to overdo it. As desperate to get her back as Cappie was, he was also something of a gentleman, and if she were too far gone it could ruin her brilliant plan. And a small part of her, deep down, wanted to make sure she remembered with perfect clarity every singe moment of this night. In her mind at least, she wasn't sure anything like this would ever happen again. It was a nearly unconscious thought, but it won out and she remained mostly sober, hoping that she could maintain the coquettish composure she had worked up special for this. The beer was almost more for appearance's sake at that point.

She ran her tongue over her teeth, considering her shot as the continued her game of pool halfheartedly. The real game hadn't even close to begun yet.

Then, suddenly but definitely expected, Casey heard the voice she had been waiting for. She had not seen him arrive at the dive bar, but knew it would be only minutes. Cappie was definitely a creature of habit.

"You up for some competition?" he asked, leaning up against the doorway frame. She paused briefly, but didn't turn around. This was it. She could feel him there. In her mind she saw him in a button down, or perhaps a tee shirt and hoodie, his go-to jewelry adorning his neck, wrists, and fingers like always. She could smell him too, that undefinable Cappie smell. For being such a partier, she had to admit he didn't usually smell like alcohol, sex, or the products thereof. Usually. Or maybe to others he did, but to her he smelled delicious, musky, and it was a smell that turned her on instantly. Combined with the tone of his voice in that opening line, she wasn't sure how long she could last.

She smiled to herself. "You know I suck at pool," she replied without turning to face him. Hair back, but long strands of it hanging down, framing her face. She looked sloppy but perfect. Cappie tried not to look at her.

"That's okay, I'll give you a handicap," he said with a grin, his tone teasing.

Finally he came up to stand next to her, certain he was about to be rebuffed and shot down. She still didn't look him in the eyes. "Sure" slipped out of her mouth like a lover's whisper. She turned to look at him, her face shining with 'innocence' and said with a slight nod, "I'll break."

Cappie was momentarily shocked, but accepted the new development with a "huh" facial expression to himself as she meandered to the other side of the pool table, her hips swaying, even though he wasn't watching her.

He started arranging the billiards balls in the wooden triangle for her to break, asking "So what brings you out here tonight?" Casey helped get the balls set up as well, and Cappie continued, "You remember that I introduced you to this place?" It almost wasn't a question. They both remembered that he had.

She shrugged one shoulder and answered, "Just taking a break from Greek life."

"A night off at my secret place." Once again, not really a question. Cappie was trying to figure out what was happening here, and he smiled knowing that at the very least, she had come here intentionally. To see him. Why else would Casey be patronizing this fine establishment?

"Secret place?" Casey asked with a sultry smile. She acted like this was nothing. That she hadn't come here to do what she was going to. "You sound like a twelve year old girl." She tried to play it off, then took a sip of her beer to regain her composure while holding eye contact with Cappie.

He laughed under his breath, the disbelief apparent in his motion. Then, he decided, why the hell not? If Casey was going to play this way, he was going to right back. "Let's put some stakes on this, huh?" he proposed confidently while replacing the wooden triangle above him. He didn't think she actually would. This was a test. God, he hope she passed. "It's no fun playing when there ain't something on the line, right?"

Another sip of her beer. Crap. Here goes. This is what she was waiting for. Casey looked on expectantly, hoping Cappie didn't fail her.

"If you win," he started, coming towards her, "What do you want?" She was smiling inside and out at this point.

He looked on her with anticipation, wondering what she would say. She couldn't be the one to ask for it. He had to. She looked away for a moment, pretending to think. Then, turning back to him, she chose a neutral prize—"How about a hundred bucks?"

He looked down and pursed his mouth is thought. Nodding, he looked back at her. The sexual tension in the room was unbelievable. Casey asked in her sweetest voice, "And what do you want?" They were looking each other in the eyes, unblinking, sharing the same thought.

He shook his head lightly and smiled. "What do you think?" The audacity and certainty is his voice was so Cappie. He never thought he was going to get away with it, though. Casey stuck her tongue in her cheek, smirking back at him.

She broke their eye contact, backing up and laughing. "You're trying to take advantage of me" she paused, "Cause I'm a little... drunk and a lot bad at this game, aren't you?" she accused playfully.

His eyes smiled back at her. He nodded his head in affirmation while letting out a slow "No," not even attempting to mean it. Their eyes met again, testing each other.

Then, she leaned in, short as she was, about a half a foot from his face, and stage whispered, "You're on." Her voice screamed sex, and Cappie's adam's apple rose in his throat. When he realized what she had just agreed to, he stopped smiling. Disbelief and a sudden glimmer of real hope shone on his face.

She sashayed to the other side of the pool table once more, his eyes following her ass and then resting on the floor as the magnitude of the situation sunk in. He shook his head slightly to clear it, and said shakily, "Okay."

He turned to face the table, on the other side of which was Casey, leaned over and ready to take her first shot and break. She looked up at him with lidded eyes and asked, "Wait, what's my handicap again?"

He smiled like he was laughing at a joke inside his head, shrugged, and offered, "Two balls."

Casey laughed, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Of course," she accepted as she bent back over to break. She shot well. Several balls went in, and Cappie looked up at her in surprise and shock.

"Whoa."

Casey grinned victoriously and explained softly, "I took a class over the summer."

Cappie noddle and leant down to pick up the two balls he had promised her as a handicap. Tossing them in a corner pocket, he stood and said, "So. Where's Numb Nuts?"

Casey moved around the table, appraising her options. "Evan's at bid night," she said as she found her shot.

"Ah, I was... I was talking about Rusty," Cappie corrected haughtily. Casey screwed up her face as she took account of her mistake. She shot again, another ball going in.

"Now, now how would Evan feel knowing you think his nuts were numb?" he asked haughtily, smiling at her.

Casey shook it off, said, "I don't know what Rusty's doing," and took another shot.

"Don't you think it's weird that we dated for over a year and you never mentioned you had a brother?"

"Sibling rivalry, I guess." Casey shot once more. "And, uh, something I'm not talking about on my night off." She looked up at him.

Suddenly, as if she had taken off this coquettish persona, she was extremely serious. "You know, Cap, I hope I didn't hurt you when I ended things."

Cappie took the opportunity to offer up an optimistic response. "Who said it's over?" he asked rhetorically, smiling at her. Their eyes met again, and Casey saw in his eyes that he really didn't think it was over. It only brought out the part of her deep inside that also hoped it wasn't the end for the two of them.

He glanced away from her, then did a double take to the table. "Last ball. Don't scratch."

She leaned down purposefully to take her shot. Softly she shot the cue ball towards the eight ball, tapping it out of the way and knocking the cue ball into the side pocket. She scratched. Perfect.

Casey stood up slowly and turned to look at him as she did so. Cappie was still staring at the pocket unbelievingly, not sure if that had really just happened.

"Did you mean to do that?" he asked her.

Just like he had done earlier, she nodded her head yes and smiled at him, her mouth softly voicing the word "No" in contrast.

His eyes searched hers. His mouth was parted, thoughts of kissing her in mind. Their eyes were connected just like their bodies would soon be, if everything went perfectly.

It was she who abruptly reached her left hand up, around his neck, to wrap around his shoulders and pull herself up to kiss him. His left hand softly reached the side of her face as their mouths connected, his fingers brushing her cheek and stroking her beautiful hair back. She cupped the back of his head, fingers grasping thick strands of his dark hair, their kiss deepening. This was like coming home for both of them. They didn't have to think when they were together. They were the only two left in the bar, maybe in the world, at that moment.

Their bodies touched, desperately pulling the other closer. His right arm held her firmly around the waist, pulling her against him. She moved her arm along his shoulder blade and down to hold onto his right bicep. They fit so well together. She had forgotten what this was like.

They stood there for minutes, the only movements they made being slight adjustments here or there. An arm move, a head turn. Their mouths never separated, except to change the angle or position. Feeling the burning building within them both, their nose breathing came out heavy and loud.

It wasn't until the desire became too much and they were ready to get down and dirty right there in public that they thought enough about going somewhere else. Cappie ran his hand down her back, stopping to rest possessively in the back pocket of her jeans. Casey pulled away, her eyes still closed like she didn't want the kiss to end, and murmured, "How about we go back to your place?"

Still reeling from this turn of events, Cappie lifted her up off her feet and she fasted her legs around his waist, her ankles locking together behind his back. Sure, she could walk, but then he might have to stop kissing her, and that wouldn't do.

The walk was short, and Cappie had done it so many times, even when so drunk that he couldn't remember his own name, that he got them to the Kappa Tau house without even thinking about the way. They had both been focusing too much on making out anyway to think of anything else.

There was a party going on in the backyard (like usual) when they arrived, Casey still gripping him with her legs. She pressed herself against what was now an almost painful erection beneath his own jeans. There were a few people making out in the living room of the house, too caught up in their own hookups to notice Casey and Cappie's, but most people were at the raucous rager in the back.

They got upstairs, Cappie powering towards his room like there was no where else in the world he ever wanted to go, but when they got up there, before going in, he pressed her back up against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

"Let go," he said, and she obligingly dropped down. He had her up against the wall, his own body covering hers. Somewhat smothering, but at least no one could see her. He entwined his fingers with hers, pressing his confined erection into her, and then pulled his mouth away just far enough to whisper in her ear.

She turned her neck, offering it up to him, lost in lust and dying for release. He whispered so softly that in her panting she almost didn't hear him. "I'm not going to take you in here. You have to walk in on your own. I want you to choose this, Case. You coming?" With that, he pulled away from her completely. She was still flush with the wall, chest rising and falling deeply, sweat in the hairline of her blushing face, her eyes now open but heavy-lidded with want.

He opened the door and walked through the doorway, then turned around to face her and held out a hand, inviting her inside.

Casey paused, looked first at his hand, then up into his eyes, hardened her resolve, and let go. She moved off the wall and instead of taking his hand, threw herself at his chest, pushing him out of the way of the door and then kicking it shut behind her.

Cappie lifted her up off the floor to set her on the bed, scrambling to take his shirt off and toss it. Casey scooted up towards the pillows and pulled her own camisole off, leaving her in her black bra. Cappie undid his jeans and dropped them to the floor, his trademark boxers now visible. Casey grinned even as she attempted to work her own jeans down her legs. Cappie watched her, Casey's struggle looking to him like she was deliberately teasing him. Maybe she was.

Finally, she pulled one foot out and used the other to seductively toss her jeans beside the bed. Cappie stared at her, and she stared back. Then, slowly, he walked towards the bed and knelt down onto it, crawling on hands and knees up to Casey. He settled himself down and kissed her again, their tongues exploring like they hadn't been able to do in a long time. He ran a hand down her side, feeling the swell of her breast, the dip to her waist, and the curve back out to her hip.

Their hands touched everything they could find, relearned each other's bodies. Cappie rolled onto his side and Casey turned her torso over top of his so that he could reach the back of her bra, opening it with practiced hands like he had done with her hundreds of times before. And with numerous other women.

This was so natural for the two of them. There was no trying, only doing. They both remembered now what it felt like to come apart in the other's arms, feel like there was nothing else in the world, like they could die in the next moment and have truly lived and loved.

Casey rolled back onto her back, her eyes closed, face up towards the ceiling as Cappie ran his hands all over her. He moved down her body, laying kisses everywhere. She shivered as she felt his mouth on her neck, her collarbone, breasts, nipples, ribs, stomach... Cappie kissed a spot on her hip, then looked up at her as his fingers dipped under the cotton underwear hugging her body. She was sprawled out, a look of desperation on her face.

He took that as a sign to continue and pulled her underwear down slightly, sliding hands underneath her to cup her ass as the cotton moved down to her thighs. Cappie leaned down and kissed her between her legs as the panties revealed what so few men had had the privilege of seeing.

She was completely bare, a hygiene practice of which Cappie was not all too fond. He preferred Casey to be as she was when the two of them were together... bikini line waxed, bush trimmed to a perfect length. That way he could smell her desire. That scent that made Casey, Casey.

Nevertheless, she was beautiful, perfect. He had to cherish this. Cappie didn't know when this opportunity would present itself again...

He pulled her underwear all the way down and kissed her toe after removing the panties. On his way back up, Casey looked at him and said, "Turnabout's fair play. Off with them!" She grinned, and Cappie obligingly took off his boxers.

Though they had slowed down to take their time, fervor overtook them once again as Cappie's cock pressed into the v where Casey's legs met. Grinding together, they groped and kissed and turned each other over, messing up the bedsheets and the purple comforter.

This was just like Casey remembered it. She had her first time with Cappie in this house, in this room which later became his own. No matter what happened with Evan, this felt so right. Cappie had been her first of all the things that counted, and that would always give him a place in her heart.

All of Casey's musings left her head as Cappie once again pulled away, grabbing something from the nightstand—a condom. He lifted himself up a bit and put it on himself, and then there was no more thinking, no more talking, just the two of them, doing what they had always been meant to do.

He entered her, all in one stroke, like he knew she liked. She moved instinctively against him as he thrust again and again, altering his speed, angle, and depth each time. He knew her body so well. Knew how to make it move for him, sing for him. She let out a groan, her hands grasping wildly at anything she could get hold of to pull him closer to her... his hair... his arms... his back... there would definitely be marks.

"Oh, Case," he murmured to the air. Their mouths fused together, Casey's heart beating faster with each passing second. She kept forgetting to breathe. Air wasn't as important as this was.

She could feel him getting closer, and she was ready to burst any moment. Casey turned her head and let him suck at her neck, moving her own mouth to his ear. She bit his earlobe lightly, then harder as he thrust particularly hard and she lost momentary control.

He knew they were both close, and he tilted her slightly so that when he thrust he hit her g-spot and at the same time reached down to the place where they were joined. She didn't need him to, but as soon as he touched that bundle of nerves she exploded. "Cappie" she shrieked as she clenched, and gasped, and floated.

And clenched again. And again.

The pulsing motion clenched down on Cappie inside her and he too came, groaning out her name in response. They both rode the orgasm until it was too much and Cappie pulled out, discarding the condom in the trash can beside the bed for that very purpose. He turned back and lay next to Casey, who was spread out on the sheets, eyes half closed, head tilted toward him.

Cappie lay on his back, satisfied for the moment.

"Cap," Casey said, her eyes now closed, "That was incredible. Just like old times."

Cappie chuckled. "Naw, Case, we have to go a bit longer to have it be like it used to be."

She shook her head and laughed softly. "I don't know how much more I have in me..."

He muttered under his breath about how she was getting out of practice with a certain Omega Chi and then said, "Well we'll just have to find out, then, won't we?" and then sat up abruptly, kissed Casey perfunctorily, and then slid down her body to focus on his favorite part of her, up close and personal.

After only a moment with Cappie's head in between her legs, Casey arched up off the bed and laughed... "I guess if you insist..."


	2. 102 Last Week

This was so strange. Evan was standing there holding her, making a show of his possession. She and Cappie had this amazing night, and part of Casey just wanted to go back to how things used to be. That part of her had momentarily forgotten how much trouble Cappie's immaturity had been. Her memories of her and Cappie was currently a bright spot in Casey's mind, compared to Evan's recent infidelity.

Sure, maybe Cappie had been like a little kid, irresponsible and immature, perhaps not ready for a real relationship, but at least he hadn't cheated on her. Evan was everything she thought she wanted in life. An attractive, ambitious, powerful boyfriend who reflected positively on her. He could do great things for her. And he was so sweet sometimes.

When they started out, he was exactly what she needed—everything Cappie wasn't. Now all she wanted was Cappie. As much of a brave face she put on for Evan, it was all an act. She wasn't even sure if he really liked her anymore. She certainly didn't know how she really felt about him, either.

Casey thought about what Cappie had said. "Seems like a lot of relationships changed last week." He had looked at her with those eyes, those eyes that always shone with love for her. She wasn't an idiot. Cappie still carried a torch for her. She knew that, and she had used it to her advantage. She had slept with him anyway, and now she was going to have to pick up the pieces.

And he was right. If Casey admitted it to herself, her relationship with Evan would never be the same. She could do what Frannie said, she could stay in it for what Evan could do for her. She wanted to be ZBZ president more than almost anything at this point. That, and she could go for a while off the memories of that night last week with Cappie.

Their relationship had changed again too, and yet it was just like old times. She felt so treasured, so precious. She mattered so much to him. He would always matter to her, even if she didn't admit it aloud.

Up until last week, they had tiptoed around each other. She and Evan had appeared rock solid to the rest of the world, and she had preferred that to be what Cappie saw, mostly as a precaution. She was keeping herself in check, making sure she didn't screw things up.

It was so much easier to act the part of a carefree, bulletproof woman. Casey did it so well. You'd never expect it from her innocent face, but she could be cold as ice, and sweet as honey at the same time.

When she showed up on Evan's arm and Cappie realized exactly what he had been a part of, she had said she didn't want it to be awkward, but that's exactly what it had been.

She wasn't sure if Evan knowing about it made it better or worse. That night last week when they had met up at Dobler's and Evan suddenly understood exactly what Casey had meant by "we're even" was awkward and terrible. Yeah, Evan had been the one who screwed up, and Casey didn't regret what she had done, but that didn't mean that she had fully thought through the consequences of her...very pleasurable actions.

That look they had shared even as Evan called him a dumbass brought back all those wonderful memories in Casey. She blushed and looked down, knowing this moment would give her away. Nothing she could do—it was out of her control at this point. But she had been so in control earlier, so calculating. Not with Cappie, well, not in the bedroom with Cappie. That was always unmitigated passion, joy, freedom. But the manipulating. The placating Evan. That was what Casey had learned to do with her feminine wiles. They never seemed to fail her.

It was so frustrating, the act, the show they were all putting on. They all knew what was happening now, and the three of them had seemed to share a psychic connection then. The unspoken words were clear to all of them.

Casey's memory started to fade just as she recalled Cappie coming to stand unbearably close to her—not close enough—his long hair nearly touching her face as he leaned in to watch as Rusty took a shot of tequila and then promptly spit in Evan's face. They had shared a look then, knowingly, the two of them laughing at Evan's tequila and spit covered face, but also having a momentary silent conversation. They didn't need words. The looks always said it all.

She came back to the present, feeling her boyfriend's arm around her.

Casey took a sip of her lemon drop, turning her body into Evan's, letting him be big man on campus, knowing that Cappie could hold his own. Cappie was so strong. He seemed to everyone else not to care, but Casey knew him so much better than that. They had dated for months, and she had seen the real Cappie. He was confused, and hurting, and defeated once again by Evan Chambers.

He made a joke, no one laughed, she expected nothing less.

Then they started with the macho posturing. One day she wanted to sit back and watch them fight it out. Or fuck it out. Maybe both. Yeah, like that would ever happen. It would be a cold day in hell before anything like that could ever happen...

Ashley came over and told her the bad news about Rebecca as they walked away from the two men. They would be doing this stupid dance forever. Or until they all graduated, Cappie included. Whichever came first.


End file.
